Hidden Prime
by Vodid
Summary: With Jazz being second, Vinillus is Optimus Prime's first lieutenant and sister. What barely anyone knows is that she's a Prime. What's her life like with a secret that could put her team or Earth in danger? What's her life like with a past that haunts her future?
1. Chapter 1

Five round metal pods that were on fire shot through space. Space was black with glowing white dots surrounding the five objects. The pods were going to land on a planet called "Earth" for a special mission with the help of a human boy and one of his relative's glasses, which had the coordinates to the All Spark, a cube that holds raw power. Enough power to make electronics come to life.

One of the six soldiers in the small group of pods was sent to Earth before the rest to find the boy and confirm he is the right human they are looking for. When the pods got the message from him, they set their trip to Earth.

Entering the planet's atmosphere was rough for the five pods, their flames engulfing them turned blue. The pods' speed built up as they flew through the sky, the gravity pulling them down forcefully. They all separated and hit the ground near by the boy and soldier's location.

* * *

><p>A pod landed in a large field with yellow fuzzy-like plants sticking up from the soft ground. The pod left a crater with flames surrounding it in the ground. Dirt was scattered everywhere near the small crater.<p>

The pod transformed into a large metal being known as a Transformer. Her optics were blue and her metal was all gray, until she stood near a road and scanned a vehicle called the "Trion Nemesis."

The vehicle was pure white and spotless, it had a few black and gray decorations lining the bumpers and edges of the vehicle.

Another pod landed not too far, in the same field actually. He looked the exact same before transforming into something else, a red and blue flamed Peterbilt to be exact.  
>The Trion slowly drove up to the Peterbilt. The revving of the Peterbilt's engine gave loud cover for the Trion. She slowly crept up behind and honked loudly at the right moment, causing the Peterbilt to jerk. The Trion let out a laugh, she could picture the Peterbilt's reaction if he wasn't in alt. mode, optics wide with his arm protectively placed horizontally in front of his chest with the position of him jumping back.<p>

"I didn't notice you had landed near me. Never scare the spark out of me again!" He wasn't ordering, just playing. The Trion could hear the laughter in his voice.

* * *

><p>The two vehicles start to drive on the road to their unknown destination. The Trion's tires ran smoothly over the asphalt, occasionally hitting a small bump in the road. Both vehicles drove about sixty miles per hour, but get a little slower as they get closer to their destination.<p>

The vehicles pass by lights on tall posts, and buildings with most of the lights off. The Trion took the Peterbilt's advice and drove on the "right side of the road." He instructed that in this country, the humans drive on the right side only, never on the left.

This planet was amazing to both Transformers. The moon was beautiful at night, especially when it's full, with glittering stars floating around it.

The Trion saw humans examine her vehicle and acknowledged it. Many of them nodded in approval or spoke to their friends to look at her. This planet keeps getting better and better for the Transformer, though the humans didn't look at the Peterbilt. For it was not entirely attracting to humans.

Both vehicles started to drive slower, the Trion suggests to herself that the Peterbilt was getting drowsy after the long trip to Earth.

They pass by some more humans, a small group. The Trion heard one of them say that her vehicle won't come out until "2017." The Trion didn't exactly know what they meant by "2017," is that a year or something? If it is, aren't humans on year 2,007 A.D.? The Trion wanted to say it out loud, but kept it to herself. Humans were confusing to her, she learned that they have what's called "After Death," or A.D. for short, and "Before Common Era," or B.C.E. for short. Why the need for B.C.E.? She could never understand, even when someone explained it to her.

* * *

><p>The two vehicles make a sudden turn into a secluded alley way between two human buildings that had all the lights off. The Peterbilt stops in front of a yellow with black racing striped Camaro with two rather dirty humans in the middle and started to transform.<p>

The Trion drove to his right side and three more vehicles came into view. A Hummer with flashing lights and a siren caught her eye, it resembled a human ambulance or a rescue Hummer. A black TopKick stopped a little in front of her with a gray Pontiac Solstice coming to a stop next to it.

They all transformed when the Peterbilt was almost done transforming. The Camaro and TopKick simply stood up while the Pontiac Solstice did a crazy spin and flip with the Hummer spinning his body around to get it in the right position. The Trion took a little longer than the others, but not any longer than the Peterbilt's transformation.  
>What astonished all the Transformers was that the Peterbilt and the Trion still looked the exact same. It mostly surprised the humans below them.<p>

Before anyone could ask, the Peterbilt kneels in to examine the two humans staring at him in awe. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" His deep baritone voice echoed faintly in the alley.

"They know your name!" The human femme next to Samuel whispered in amazement to him. "Yeah." The boy's voice sounded nervous.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." He continued to look at them.

"But you can call us 'Autobots' for short." The transformed Hummer says to the two humans. "Autobots." The boy quietly repeats to himself.

"What's crackin' lil' bitches?"Both humans turn around to look at him. The Pontiac moves around a little, "My second lieutenant," While Optimus spoke, he did a perfect flip with the space he has. "Designation Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." He jumps on a car and crosses his arms to look cool. The Prime turns to the Trion next to him, "And my first lieutenant, Vinillus." The two humans looked back and forth between the two Autobots.

"They're twins." Jazz clarifies to the two humans for why they look identical. Sam and the human femme turned around to Jazz again, "What is-How'd you learn to talk like that?" The boy points to the Pontiac.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web." Optimus repositioned himself so he knelt a little taller.

The TopKick was up next, "My weapon specialist, Ironhide." He activates two cannons, the right one being orange and the left being blue. "You feeling lucky, punk?"

"Easy Ironhide." The Peterbilt says rather amused, "We're here to help the humans, not incinerate them." Vinillus joins in and crosses her arms. "Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." He looks at his left cannon, then deactivates both in defeat and smiles at the Trion.

Both humans looked up at Vinillus again, "Oh great. Now because everyone else is a male, you think I'm one too?" The two humans nod at her question and she sighs. "That's what happens when you're the only femme around." She mumbles to herself and looks at her brother, he continues without another word said about Vinillus's gender.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." The Hummer sniffs the air after being introduced and hums in interest. "The boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with the female." Ratchet looks over to Optimus and the Trion smiles at his lovely words.

The humans shift around, obviously uncomfortable about those words. "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." The Peterbilt tells Sam before standing at his full height.

The Camaro throws a few punches and plays a radio clip, "Check on the rep! Yep! Second to none!" Sam looks at Optimus, then his guardian. "Bumblebee, right? You're my guardian?" The young Autobot nods his head at Sam.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Ratchet shoots a red laser at Bumblebee's throat and coughs, "I'm still working on them."

The human femme turns to the Peterbilt, "Why are you here?" The Autobots turn their attention to the human and Autobot leader, "We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron." The boy looks up, "Mega-what?"

They all watch Optimus put his finger on his head, blue lights emitted out of his eyes and cast a vision of Cybertron. "Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defined them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where captain Witwicky found him." Sam made a noise in slight disbelief and amazement, "My grandfather."

"It was an accident, that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" The two humans looked up at him, confused. "Ebay." Vinillus watches the humans listen in disbelief, "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." The human femme doesn't look away from the Autobots, "You better have those glasses." Everyone looks at Sam expectantly.

* * *

><p>He leads the Autobots to his house where he says he keeps the glasses. Sam asked for five minutes to look for his glasses.<p>

The Autobots smashed through Sam's yard. They weren't doing a very good job at hiding themselves for there are houses all around them with humans. Vinillus turns off her engine, which causes her headlights to slowly die off to keep a low profile and not get into whatever the Autobots were doing in Sam's yard.

Ironhide scolded at Sam for letting his rodent lubricate on him. Sam jerked his pet forward and scolded at him, "Bad Mojo, _Bad_ Mojo." Ironhide turned, "Yeah, _bad_ Mojo. My foot's gonna rust." He repeats as he walks away, grumbling, Vinillus kept herself from laughing at the old Autobot's irritation.

Vinillus watched silently as Optimus sent the human femme in to help Sam look for the glasses minutes after he took too long. She could feel her brother losing patience by the minute by the humans' nonsense. A sudden commotion jerked Vinillus out of thoughts and watched Ratchet run into human power lines, making the lights in the humans' houses flicker off.

Sam's house made a big commotion with his parents running around and barging into the room he was in. "His parents are...irritating, can I take them out?" Ironhide mumbled at Optimus. Her brother's head jerked up, "Ironhide, what's with you? You know we don't harm humans!" Ironhide shrugged. Vinillus watched from the curb as Sam's parents looked outside with a flashlight. "Judy, we've got a crazy car on the curb!" She make a subtle jerk, he's talking about her. Another human, Judy, and Sam looked out the window at Vinillus. Sam quickly distracted his parents, "Might be a neighbor's. Back to what we were saying?" The man stopped pointing the flashlight at Vinillus and looked back at Sam, they kept talking and arguing on and on and on. And on...

The Autobots wait, only to find humans invading the boy's house. Vinillus pulls away from the curb and leads the Autobots away from the house to not get caught by the invading humans.

Sam and the human femme were taken away in one of the vehicles by the humans that invaded his home. The Autobots chase the vehicle and Optimus cuts it off by ripping off the roof of the car. Causing the humans to point their weapons at the him. "Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus orders his team and the rest of the Autobots swoop into the scene. Ironhide activates his cannons and yells at the humans, "Freeze!" Jazz immediatly takes action, "Give me those." He activates a magnet that brings the weapons to him.

Optimus kneels down to examine the humans. "Hi there." The man in the passenger seat waves slightly to the Autobot leader. "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" The man stays in the same position, "Well, there are S7 protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except tell you I can't communicate with you." Vinillus steps forward and speaks to them, "Get out of the car."

The man looks at her in alarm. "M-me?" He looks at the Autobots nervously, "Now!" Optimus orders the man and he begins to climb out of the broken car. "Alright, alright. I'm getting out of the car."

The Autobots watch as Sam and Mikaela tie up the humans, with Bumblebee lubricating on one of the men Mikaela was talking to.

As soon as they were finished, one of the human agents said he called reinforcements and recorded the whole incident. The reinforcements move in soon after, the team of Autobots hide, Optimus hid under a nearby bridge with Sam and Mikaela on his right shoulder, but they fall off and were caught by the humans when Bumblebee and Vinillus caught them before they hit the ground.

The two Autobots were sprayed at with unknown white stuff, the rest of the team flees. Bumblebee stops moving after a few moments of being sprayed at, Vinillus kept struggling until she saw the Autobots leaving her behind, Jazz being the only one to look back. Vinillus stopped moving moments later.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Thanks for the support for this new chapter on this story. Some of you who read this before it changed I'm sorry I changed it. It used to be in first person, Vinillus speaking. But I decided to change it to third person, so it would seem longer. Like it has for this chapter, it will take a few more days to change the other five chapters in first person. This chapter took a few days to retype, I didn't get to work on any other chapters on this story and my other story. I'm super sorry! But I hope you enjoyed this.<strong>

**Vo**


	2. Chapter 2

Bumblebee and Vinillus woke somewhere else, both unable to move. They couldn't feel anything, but they knew they were strapped down. Bumblebee and Vinillus looked at each other. All Vinillus could see in his face was fear. She wasn't able to keep a brave face after the humans began to "run tests" on Bumblebee, causing his screams to fill the room. They pricked him, shocked him, examined him, et cetera. She hated it!

His terrified screams filled the room every time they tortured him. They kept spraying him and Vinillus with the white stuff, and it hurt.

They continued to test on him and started to test on Vinillus. The humans asked and she refused to tell them anything about their species and why they're here. "Very well, we'll just have to take you apart and see how you were built or made or whatever." One of the humans told Vinillus, her optics widened and she instantly started to try and break free, but more straps were put on her and tightened to their fullest. "Stop squirming!" With the gesture of his hand, he ordered the other humans in the large room started to test on her.

Vinillus kept trying to break free, but stopped soon after they started to drill a hole on her right arm. She screamed in pain, they weren't just cutting metal, they were disconnecting wires and made small amounts of energon seep out of the small hole. The humans took action and took a small sample of her energon. The humans pulled off a piece of metal and a wire or two. She cried out in pain, having wires pulled out makes her arm feel like it's on fire.

Bumblebee turned from frightened to angry, he started to try and break free from the straps but like Vinillus, more straps were put on him. The two Autobots looked at each other for a second before they continued to run tests on the two. The humans started to examine Vinillus's head, looking at her optics in wonder.

Minutes passed before a loud noise commenced and the large doors in the room opened. Sam, Mikaela and a few more people walked in and ordered the humans to stop testing on Bumblebee and Vinillus.

The straps on the two Autobots were untied, Bumblebee slowly sat up, pointing a cannon at the humans. He didn't put the cannon away until he was sure no humans were going to run anymore pain filled tests on him. He stood up, looking completely fine just shaken up, and raced over to Vinillus to help her stand.

The chemicals they sprayed on the two left Vinillus light-headed. After leaving the room, they immediately found the All Spark. Bumblebee made contact with the large Cube, the All Spark sized down to a more portable size. Vinillus and the humans watched in awe as it sized down.

Bumblebee held it safe and secure in his hands, he transformed into his alt. mode and headed out of the Sector Seven base with Sam and Mikaela riding inside of his Camaro. Vinillus followed along, before moving an inch she revved her engine loudly at the humans. Vinillus drove next to Bumblebee with human soldiers in their vehicles following behind.

The two Autobots head to, what humans call it, "Mission City" to hand the All Spark to Optimus.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Autobots joined them a little less than halfway to Mission City. Three Decepticons started to pursue the Autobots on the highway, Optimus came to a quick stop, causing his tires to screech, he transformed and started to fight Bonecrusher, Barricade and Devastator. He managed to kill Bonecrusher with Barricade and Devastator disappearing.<p>

The Autobots and human soldiers arrive at Mission City, only to find Decepticons attacking. Starscream, Devastator, Blackout and Megatron were there.

A long battle commenced, Jazz and Vinillus took on Megatron to buy time for evacuation. Both Autobots surrounded Megatron with cannons ready. Megatron attacked Vinillus first, he shot at her and she dodged and shot at him, and the bullet hit his shoulder. Jazz tackled Megatron and brought him to the ground. Even though Jazz is small, he can be pretty strong when it comes to fighting or tackling.

Megatron quickly grabbed the two Autobot lieutenants and transformed into a jet with them still being held.

He carried Jazz and Vinillus to a corner of a rooftop, he put Vinillus under his foot with much force used and held Jazz in his hands. "Get off her!" Megatron snorted at Jazz's yells, "You want a piece of me?! You want a piece?!" Vinillus screams, Megatron violently ripped Jazz in half and threw him to the side. Metal pieces from his body dropped down and off the building. Jazz's metal body made a loud crashing noise as it hit a nearby object. Vinillus couldn't focus anymore, Jazz was killed right in front of her. "Now for you useless femme Autobot..." He snarled at Vinillus and picked her up.

"Let me go!" She squirmed in Megatron's hold. He held tighter, tight enough that he was crushing her shoulders. "Let me go!" She screamed louder at him and activated a cannon. Vinillus shot at him a couple times until he jumped off the building with her in his possession.

It felt like days before Megatron transformed, with Vinillus being held in his hands and then threw her on the ground with much force used. He transformed before landing on the ground and flew away. Vinillus saw Optimus begin to fight Megatron. _Where were you all this time?_ Megatron, with Optimus holding on, crashed through a large human building. Vinillus stood up with her back aching, possibly crushed, from the fall. Megatron just kicked her aside and attacked her brother.

Starscream's jet flew over head and he transformed a little away from Vinillus. He turned around and saw her. He shot three bullets, only one hitting her crushed shoulder. She grunts in pain and jumps on a human vehicle, and used it's height as an advantage to bring her on top of Starscream. She shoved her cannon in his face and shot a few bullets before he transformed and took off.

Vinillus saw Mikaela trying to hook Bumblebee to a tow truck. She started to drive away with him hooked on the end of the vehicle.

Sam was running full speed down the street with Ratchet and Ironhide protecting him. He had the All Spark in his hands and was about to get attacked by more Decepticons.

Blackout landed in front of Sam and tried to slice him, didn't even try to capture him and the Cube. Starscream also landed nearby and started to fight Ratchet and Ironhide. Vinillus challenged Blackout and the two started to fight each other. She bought enough time for Sam to get away.

Ratchet and Ironhide collapsed and Starscream flew off. Vinillus watched Sam flee through the street and Megatron threatening him. She stayed with Ratchet and Ironhide to ensure they'll be no longer harmed. Sam took a right and went into a building, which she's going to guess he has to climb up to set a flare on the roof.

It took a few minutes, but she saw the flare go off and a human helicopter float near the rooftop where Sam was. Vinillus could see Sam handing the Cube off to the helicopter, but it exploded. Starscream was on a nearby rooftop and blasted the flying vehicle, killing everyone in it. Megatron was on the roof, and from what she saw from far away, was Sam holding on for dear life at the edge of the building with Megatron cornering and threatening him.

Ratchet and Ironhide were watching the battle with Vinillus from their positions. Optimus ran past the three towards the building just as Sam fell off the roof. He caught Sam and jumped back down onto the street. Vinillus saw the humans' jets flying and some even exploding overhead.

Megatron and Optimus had a long fight before Optimus ordered Sam loudly to push the Cube into his chest. Ironhide and Ratchet heard this and instantly stood up. They looked at Vinillus's terrified and damaged face and put on similar expressions.

Instead of Sam pushing the All Spark into Optimus's chest, he turned around and forced the Cube forward into Megatron's chest, killing him.

Megatron's limp body lied on the ground. Vinillus ran towards the building where Jazz died with Ratchet and Ironhide unexpectedly behind. She found both halves of Jazz and carried them in her hands. She hated looking at the dead soldier, his optics were subtle under his mask. But if you saw them, you would see how lifeless they were.

Ratchet, Ironhide and Vinillus walked slowly to Optimus. Mikaela and Bumblebee arrived, Bumblebee's legs were gone from the knee under and was hooked up to a tow truck.

Optimus looked at Vinillus, holding his second lieutenant in her hands. Jazz's mask was still covering his optics. Vinillus carefully handed Jazz over to Optimus, "We couldn't save him." Ironhide talked with grief. "Aw, Jazz." He held Jazz a little awkwardly in his hands, "We've lost a great comrade, but gained new ones." Optimus looked at all the soldiers standing in front of him, Ratchet slowly walked behind Optimus, "Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery." His deep voice subtly echoes through the streets.

"Permission to speak sir." Bumblebee cuts into the grieving moment, "Permission granted, old friend." Optimus steps forward with Jazz still in his hands, "I wish to stay with the boy." Bumblebee looks down at Sam, "If that is his choice." Sam looks up at Bumblebee and smiles, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Vinillus turned and walked away not wanting to stay and conclude the whole battle. Both her hands were placed on her elbows, it looked sort of like she was crossing her arms. Her optics moved around the ground, looking at the remains of Decepticons and human cars. She would rarely see a deceased human lying on the ground.<p>

She didn't notice the medic Ratchet following her until he cut her path off. Vinillus looked up to see his optics slowly moving around, examining her injuries. "You know I'm not letting you leave with those injuries." A slight amused expression appears on his face, but suddenly changes when he fully understands how upset she was. He sighs, "Listen, I know you're upset about Jazz. He did his job, and you couldn't save him from what he wanted to do." She looked back at the medic, who had his hands gently placed on her crushed shoulders. "He died a true Autobot. Don't deny it Vinillus." His optics were soft, she could tell he meant every word.

Ratchet nodded at Vinillus and walked back to the Autobots, she didn't watch him leave, but she could hear her brother approach her silently, he didn't even speak when he came into her view like he usually would. "I don't know how much longer I can keep the secret." Vinillus held her elbows tighter with her hands. "Especially keeping it from the team." Optimus's eyes narrowed, "It's for the best. You and I've known that since the beginning Vinillus."

"What happens if the Decepticons find out?" He stares deeply in her optics, then pulls her into a soft embrace, "I won't let that happen." He murmurs into her ear. "No one can know you are a Prime, it could put more lives in danger. Including your's." He speaks quietly into her ears. She closes her optics, "I can't be like my brother, huh? Two Primes can save lives as well."

He pulls himself out of the embrace and looks at her straight in the optic, "You promised me, you promised Primus himself when we became Primes!" His voice was still soft and calm, even when he raised it a notch.

Vinillus looked down, "Optimus, I just don't know how long I can keep this secret. Ratchet's becoming more and more suspicious every time he scans me. I continuously use Prime techniques in fighting by accident. I'm the _sister_ of a Prime, why wouldn't _I_ be one? Sooner or later _someone_ is going to find out!" Her voice raises a bit, she looked back up to see her brother's optics widen a fraction.

Optimus would usually say something, but he stayed silent as if he didn't know what to say. The long silence between the siblings broke when he finally spoke, "I'm sorry Vinillus. You've sworn to never tell another living Cybertronian, and you know why you have." Vinillus heard voices behind them, they both look back to see who it was.

"We should get back to the Autobots." Vinillus cuts into they're stares before her brother could say anything else. Vinillus's mind was racing with the whole conversation. _What if every Cybertronian knew I was a Prime? Would everything be better, or worse? Would battles end sooner with less energon shed on the Autobot's side?_

* * *

><p>She thought about her question for the rest of the day. Every Autobot was repaired by the end of the second Earth day. The team was gathered at a cliff with a small tree on the edge. Bumblebee had Sam and Mikaela making out on him, Ratchet and Ironhide were parked next to them. Vinillus was standing next to her brother, she could feel his pride for his team inside of her like it was her own emotion.<p>

He was sending out a message to Autobots taking refuge somewhere out there. She could hear his message... _"With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded it's reward, a new world to call home. We live among it's people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret. Waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here, we are waiting."_

Vinillus placed her hand on Optimus's shoulder and gave him a gentle smile, he returned an identical smile. She looked over her shoulder to see a soldier approaching the two with a couple more soldiers following behind. "Prime, we have spoken with the Pentagon, and they're allowing the base to be built. You will soon be living in a base called the 'Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty' or NEST for short."

Optimus looked at the soldier, "Thank you captain Lennox." He nodded at him and turned to Vinillus. "I believe we have some new recruits to look forward to." The two twins gave each other identical smiles once more.

They looked at the other three Autobots still in their alt. modes. Sam and Mikaela were sitting on Bumblebee, chilling and looking up at the soon-to-be dark sky.

Ironhide was the first to transform, "There are still Decepticons in hiding on this planet, and possibly even more on the way. We need to keep a high alert." Optimus nodded in agreement at his statement.

Optimus walked over to Bumblebee to give him the orders to return Sam to his home. Bumblebee left off in a rush, leaving dirt clouds in the air after his tires had stirred up the soft ground.

Vinillus was ordered to take Mikaela home, she instantly climbed into Vinillus's driver's side of her vehicle right when she finished transforming into the Trion. "Your car. It's...Wow." She held the steering wheel while looking at Vinillus's interior in awe. "I know, I like it too, very cool right? Trion Nemesis is a super cool name for it as well." Her voice came out of the radio causing Mikaela to flinch a little. "A Trion Nemesis? This is a Trion Nemesis?!" Her voice sounded excited, "I thought those came out a decade from now! I've always wanted to drive one." She rubs her thumbs on the steering wheel, it felt nice to Vinillus when she did that.

"You wanna drive?" Vinillus's words came out slowly to encourage her to drive, Mikaela let out a squeal in excitement and Vinillus started the car for her. The two drove silently before she turned on the radio just as a song came on. They read the words on the screen, "What I've Done by Linkin Park." Sounded like their type of music.

_"In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

_'Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done..."_

Mikaela turned off the radio as they arrive at her house. Vinillus enjoyed that music, Mikaela seemed to have as well. Mikaela steps out of her driver's door, "Thanks for the ride Vinillus. I really love your car." She had a wide smile on her face and walked up her stairs and into a door.

* * *

><p>Sighing in relief that this long day is over, Vinillus drives back to the Autobot's location. It took a longer period of time to head back but she made it. Lennox and his two soldiers had left long before she arrived. "New recruits have just sent a message back to me and are coming to Earth very soon, it may take some time though." Optimus's eyes were full of excitement at the thought of more Autobots coming to Earth.<p>

You see, her brother never wants our race of Autobots to be split apart. He wants each one of them to join together as a team and fight off Decepticons when needed.

All five of the Autobots fall into recharge at the cliff where the last few rays of the sunset disappear and the moon is full and rising on the opposite direction of the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone like? This actually took longer than I thought. This might have been a bit longer than the old chapters I used to have in this story for those of you who read them before I changed them. I fused the chapter two and three together to make it seem longer. Might be too long. I hope you all enjoyed the first movie, still went a little quickly I know. We were following Vinillus in third person, she wasn't there on most occasions in the movie.<strong>

**Vo**


	3. Chapter 3

The week went by quickly and the Autobots were transported to the NEST. The base was large enough for all of them to transform and stand up at full height. There were human walkways lining the walls and a few humans walking around, rearranging objects.

Ratchet was asked to follow a soldier into another room. "You think that's the med bay?" Ironhide nudges Vinillus in the arm. "Well, they took our medic. You think it's the med bay?" Barely any sarcasm was put into her voice but she did have a subtle smile on. Ratchet's ambulance disappeared through a large door as the two talked.

Then Ironhide and Bumblebee were taken out another door across the room. This door was larger and led to another room, Vinillus could see an even larger door. Only Optimus and Vinillus were left in the same room. _Don't know where we're going, if we're going._ "You two are staying in this room, since you're leader and first lieutenant." Lennox calls to the two vehicles while walking up to them.

"Where were the others taken?" Optimus and Vinillus speak at the exact same time, causing them both to jerk in surprise and making Lennox chuckle. "Yeah, you two are definitely siblings." He still had a smile placed on his face, "Ratchet was taken to his med bay, Ironhide and Bumblebee went to the training area." His smile didn't disappear for a while.

A soldier ran up to Lennox and quietly talked to him. Lennox turned back around and clapped his hands once and rubbed them together, "Okay, got some news! An Autobot is entering the atmosphere and heading into a nearby location." Vinillus revved her engine, ready to go whenever. Her brother did the same in repsonse to her vehicle's engine.

Only Optimus and Vinillus went out to retrieve the landing Autobot, a few soldiers including Lennox joined in and was riding in two police cars, which Vinillus going to assume the newcomer might land in a public area.

They reached the small crater nearby a city and found the Autobot had already scanned a vehicle and transformed. Vinillus examined his car, it was a Corvette Stingray Concept. The car was nice and sleek.

The Autobot instantly saw them and knew it was him. "Optimus Prime?" The Autobot leader drove forward an inch, "Sideswipe. I see you've already found a vehicle," Uncertainty was in his voice, but soon became confident, "We should head back to base with the others." The trip here was rather short, but Vinillus could feel her brother having the need to return to base.

It didn't take long to get back to the NEST, when they did, Sideswipe instantly transformed and tested his new armor outside. He unsheathed two swords that replaced his hand, and had wheel-feet that caused him to skate around. Vinillus transformed and giggled, Sideswipe's head instantly looked up at her, "Oh my gosh, it's Stabby McWheelfeet!" Optimus heard this and gave a small chuckle from where he was, Sideswipe smiled at her comment. "Glad to have you here Sideswipe. I'm Vinillus, second in command and sister of Prime over there." She pointed over to her brother and gave Sideswipe a light pat on the shoulder as her greeting.

Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee drove outside and transformed to see the new recruit. They each introduced themselves and made a small joke about Sideswipe's appearance. Vinillus could tell they were all going to get along with Sideswipe just fine.

Lennox ran up to Vinillus as fast as he could, and panted heavily. She could tell why he came up to her, Optimus was on the far far side of the clearing where they were standing, and Lennox was already out of breath making it to Vinillus. "We've got two more on the way. Two more Autobots are entering the atmosphere."

Her brother honked at Lennox and Vinillus, signaling he heard Lennox. He started to drive away and Vinillus transformed back into her Trion to follow. "Vinillus?" She stops herself from beginning to drive away and drove backwards a few inches closer to the soldier who called her name. "Mind if I ride with you?" She opened her driver's door for him. "Hop in."

Like Mikaela, he looks around her interior in awe. "You and other humans like my car too much." She mutter quietly to herself. Lennox looks down at the radio and chuckles. "It's a really cool car that's why."

"I don't understand one thing." Vinillus give him a questioning hum, "How are you and Optimus twins when you're both different cars? All the other Autobots are their own thing." Lennox looks down at her radio for an answer.

"Optimus and I are twins, related by energon. No matter what vehicle we are, we'll always look the same. Others, however, are not related to us by energon. Therefore, they don't look like Optimus and I." He continues to look at her radio, "Energon?"

Sighing, she explains energon. "Let's make this simple. You humans have blood, Cybertronians have energon. Get what I'm saying?" He nods with a smile.

They come to a stop at two small craters, and a vehicle parked in between them. It resembled a human ice-cream truck, it was old, rusty and _pink_. It also had a white swirly object on the top that was supposed to be ice-cream. It instantly split in half and transformed into two small Autobots no taller than Vinillus's waist.

"Ah hey, Skids! I think we landed on da wrong planet. There's two of dem Optimus Prime!" The first one said to his identical brother, "Man, they not two Optimus Primes, they twins! Like us." The second one, Skids, says in his own funky way. "Yeah, but you uglier." Skids smacks his brother in the head, "Ow! Wait bro. That ones more attractive than the other, that makes us more alike, right?." They both stop to look up at Vinillus, "I don't think that's even a mech. I think that's a femme." His brother took a small step closer, "I don't see any...Oh wait never mind."

Optimus had an amused expression when she glanced at him. She sighed, "Darn tootin'! Now the show's over, we need to get back to base for more pressing matters." Skids nudged his brother and they both smiled. She took another glance, to Lennox this time, who had his arms crossed and was watching the two twins. All three of them could easily tell these two were going to be rather troublesome.

Two twins tried to transform back into one vehicle, but ended up arguing like the little arrogant Autobot brothers they are.

"Need me to deal with them?" Optimus gives his sister a "please do" face, he's always done that. Even before they were Primes. Vinillus walks up to the small twins, and just as they started transforming, she grabbed them and mashed them together, the two became one vehicle.

She walks back to the road, passing by Optimus, "Surprised that worked." She muttered to him and they both give identical smiles, which ended up turning into laughs.

They started to head back to the NEST, Vinillus was leading the way, Optimus was in the back with Lennox and the twins between the two. Once they arrived at the base, Optimus, Lennox and Vinillus went inside while everyone remained outside, introducing themselves to one and other.

* * *

><p>"We've gotten reports from Shanghai, China that Decepticons were hiding there. We should leave in a month and a half." Vinillis could feel her brother tense, he wasn't going to enjoy Decepticons hiding on Earth. "We've gotten a couple reports from around the globe, but most of the reports come from Shanghai." After concluding this, all the Autobots went to recharge. Vinillus walked outside, not having the need to recharge inside.<p>

Only on perfect nights she stays outside. Just to watch the sky, alone. Back on Cybertron, she would do this, and Orion Pax would come out and comfort her whether she needed it or not.

"You still do this." He settles next to his sister. "You still do this." She repeats back to him. "I just miss Cybertron, that's all." Vinillus whispered to him as she leans sideways to rest her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around Vinillus and moves his hand up and down my shoulder in a comforting way, "We all do."

Brotherly instincts... She thought to herself as she falls offline to recharge for the night. Knowing Optimus was there with her, staying in the same position all night.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Transformers or Sideswipe or SkidsMudflap, only my OC Vinillus. Sideswipe, Skids and Mudflap's landing were made up since they weren't shown in the movie. I hope you enjoyed! This didn't take me long to retype surprisingly. Hope it's long enough and awesome! Type a review, I need suggestion and comments! Thanks! :)**

**Vo**


	4. Chapter 4

_"For the last two years an advanced team of new Autobots has taken refuge here under my command. Together, we form an alliance with the humans. A secret but brave squad of soldiers. A classified strike team called NEST. __We hunt for what remains of our Decepticon foes, hiding in different countries around the globe."_

The NEST were hunting Decepticons in Shanghai, China. The trip there was postponed from two years ago to today. "Alright listen up, tonight's cover-up story is toxic spill. They had to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months, We've got to make sure this one doesn't make it out in the public, keep it tight." Lennox ordered his soldiers in the helicopter.

Human soldiers were deployed from helicopters, the humans moved out in search of any Decepticons. Ironhide came to a stop in front of soldiers, NEST vehicles were following behind him. Ironhide began to transform, grunting a few times in the process. "He's here, I smell him."

"Oh no." A soldier, Epps, looked at a heat signature, "What do you got?" Lennox crouched next to him to see the heat signature. "Alright, everybody be steady. We're right on top of him." Lennox ordered his troops quietly.

A large noise cut off the silence, the large excavator behind heavy pipes began to transform. He slammed both his hands on the ground, causing the pipes to fly into the air and hit the ground, and a couple soldiers.

The soldiers instantly went into action and started to attack the Decepticon, shooting it with their bullets. The transformed excavator began to roll away with his enormous wheels. "Requesting fire mission now!" Epps spoke loudly into his intercom. "Gun ships on station, roll in hot." A man on the other end replied to the soldier's request.

Helicopters started to shoot the Decepticon, causing minor damage to it. The Decepticon continued to run away from the soldiers and helicopters, but soon turned around and smashed one of the helicopters.

"We have a second Decepticon!" The second Decepticon started to drive. "Arcee, Twins! Target coming your way!" Lennox warned the Autobots, the Decepticon was nearing in on them. "Hey, I got him, I got him." The twins turned to their left to follow the turning Decepticon.

Arcee transformed and pursued the Decepticon. The trio of motorcycles shot the Decepticon a few times before it transformed and jumped through a building. He transformed back into his alt. mode and continued to drive. The twins took a sharp turn, hit something and split apart. "I screwed that up. I'm okay. I'm alright." The twin held his head to act like it was hurt, "This is combat man!" His twin stomped towards him, "Aw, brain freeze man." The twin rubbed his head while his brother smacked him upside the head, "What's wrong with chu?"

The Decepticon continued to drive away, Lennox pointed towards it, "Bring in Sideswipe!" Sideswipe instantly heard this and transformed, "Clear a path!" He used his advantage of wheel-feet and took a sharp turn between two buildings. He caught up to the Decepticon and threw his sword into the front of the Decepticon's alt. mode, then grabbed the sword and dragged it slowly between the Decepticon, splitting it in half and killing it. "Damn, I'm good."

The excavator Decepticon continued to rage through a highway, smashing and throwing cars. "Air support, we need big buddha delivered and dropped now!" Epps ordered into his intercom to the air support.

The plane flew in the sky, two large doors opened and revealed a ramp. A Peterbilt with a Trion behind it sat cozily inside, waiting for the signal to jump out. Two soldiers stood at the end of the plane, they signaled him the go and Optimus's headlights turned on, he started to drive forward and off the ramp. The Trion drove forward a little and waited patiently for the next signal. The two vehicles transformed and three parachutes activated for them. "Autobots, we're in pursuit." The two cut off their parachutes before hitting the ground and going back into alt. mode.

Optimus transformed back into his robot mode and jumped on the Decepticon, "Pull over!" He ordered the excavator while shooting him in the face. Ironhide and Vinillus followed closely behind, shooting both his overly-sized wheels. The Decepticon's wheels finally gave out and he fell off the bridge, damaging himself even more.

Optimus, Ironhide and Vinillus approached the damaged Decepticon who lied under a bridge, "Punk-ass Decepticon!" Ironhide huffed at the Decepticon and Optimus spoke, "Any last words?" The excavator lifted his head slightly and looked at the Autobot leader, "This is not your planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again." Vinillus slightly flinched at the mention of The Fallen.

Epps looked closer at the Decepticon, "That doesn't sound good." Vinillus charged her weapon and pointed it at the Decepticon, "Not today." She shot at his face, killing him.

* * *

><p>"Autobot twins, report to hanger three." The small ice-cream truck drove through the base towards hanger three, two small cars waited for them. The twins had a small argument on which twin gets the green one, but ended with Mudflap taking the red one and Skids taking the green.<p>

"Director Galloway, what an honor. I'd love to show you around but you need to be on the classified access list." Galloway smacks a paper onto Lennox's chest for him to read, "I am now. Presidential order, Major. I got a message for your classified space buddies. You guys made a mess of Shanghai." Lennox followed Galloway after receiving the paper, and began to show him around, "Alright so this is where we communicate with the JCS. And this area serves as the Autobots' hanger."

"We have intel that I believe warrants in immediate debrief. Now with your permission, I count you can't see him, but I would like you to hear form the leader of the Autobots." Lennox speaks to General Morshower through the video call, "Proceed." Morshower beckons for Lennox to continue.

Optimus transformed, careful not to hit any surrounding objects or humans, "General, our alliance is counter matted six Decepticon occursions this year. Each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter came with a warning; _'The Fallen shall rise again.__'_" Optimus's voice fills the room on both sides of the call, "The Fallen, meaning what?" Morshower looks at Major Lennox, for he is the only thing Morshower can see on the screen.

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the All Spark, lost with it's destruction." Optimus speaks deeply, but is cut off by Galloway, "Excuse me! With this, so called, All Spark, now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" Galloway climbs up the ladder to speak to the Autobot leader better.

"Director Galloway, our national security adviser, the president just appointed him here." Lennox rolls his eyes as Galloway makes his way through the human walkway to get in front of the camera, "Forgive the interruption, General. After all the damage in Shanghai, the president is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done. Now under the classified alien Autobot co-operation act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancement in weaponry."

Galloway looks at the Autobot leader for an answer, "We've witnessed your human capacity for war, it would absolutely bring more harm than good." Optimus points to Galloway, "But who are you to judge what's best for us?" Lennox cuts into the conversation, "With all do respect, I've been fighting side by side in the field for two years."

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together." Epps calls from next to Optimus's foot, "Soldier, you're payed to shoot, not talk." Galloway yells at the soldier from above, "Don't tempt me." He mutters as he walks away, Galloway continues to talk, "In the newest members if your team..." Optimus looks down at the irritated Epps, who was walking away, "Easy." Optimus looks back up at Galloway.

"...I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, open invitation, come to Earth. Vetted by no one at the white house." Galloway was cut off by the General, "Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience of judgement of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproged."

"No one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after, well there's only one clear conclusion. You. The Autobots. They're here to hunt you. What's here to hunt for on Earth besides that? 'The Fallen shall rise again'? Sounds to me like something's coming. So let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave, peacefully?" Galloway stares Optimus down, "Freedom is your right, if you make that request we will honor it. But, before your president decides, please ask in this; what if we leave, and you're wrong?" The Autobot nears in on Galloway, then backs up. Lennox whispers to Galloway to add on, "That's a good question."

* * *

><p><em>"The Fallen shall rise again."<em> The words kept repeating in Vinillus's head, never to go away. She's always hated The Fallen, the first Decepticon and one of the first of seven Primes. If he were to be killed, only a Prime can. Out of the Autobot team, she knew more about The Fallen than the other teammates, even her own brother.

Her thoughts went on and on about The Fallen. She hated it. She couldn't focus on anything but him, _what happens if he does return, what happens if_-"Vinillus!" Ratchet's sharp voice cut through her thoughts. Her head snaps up at him, "I'm getting older here! I've been calling your name for ages!" He throws his arms up in exaggeration with wide optics. The whole team was looking at Vinillus, concerned. Ratchet might be right, she must have taken forever to come back into reality.

"As if you can get any older." Vinillus mumble to the grumpy Autobot from her alt. mode. She turned her wheels and drove slowly towards Optimus, who looked the most concerned. "You, me, talk, now. Let's go." Her words came out slowly but serious as Vinillus turned to drive out the large doors, leading outside.

"You've been acting strangely since Shanghai. Yes, I know it's only been a day, but you have." His deep voice pours into her ears. "That Decepticon-" Vinillus start to explain why, but he instantly cuts her off. "We're all worried about what Demolisher said, but what I'm worried about is how you're reacting to it." Vinillus put her head down in shame, _have I been overreacting?_ "The thoughts of him returning puts horrible images in my mind." Her brother's optics lit up with concern, "Nothing is going to happen. I promise, Vinillus." He puts his hand on her shoulder for reassurance. For once, she didn't believe her brother's words. Something _is_ going to happen, it's only a matter of time before it happens. But those words the Decepticon had said continued in Vinillus's head, repeating itself nonstop. _"The Fallen shall rise again."_

* * *

><p>Multiple Decepticon contacts alerted NEST and they mobilize, but the team of Autobots were already on their way, Optimus ordered them to refuse to answer calls from the humans.<p>

Optimus tells both Bumblebee and Vinillus that Megatron has been revived by the All Spark shard and was now trying to capture Sam.

The three Autobots crashed into the building where Megatron was pinning Sam down, and a small Decepticon was about to slice Sam's head open. A small battle commenced in the building, ending with Bumblebee taking Mikaela and another teenager away with Optimus and Vinillus fleeing another direction with Sam.

Vinillus and Optimus stop in a forested area when Megatron began to pursue them. "Hide Sam!" Vinillus orders the boy while fighting Megatron with Optimus. Sam hides, while Megatron calls in two more Decepticons; Starscream and Grindor.

"Here boy" Starscream and Grindor begin to chase Sam through the trees while Optimus and Vinillus continue to fight Megatron, Optimus tackles Grindor to prevent him from chasing Sam and resumes his fight. The twins fight side by side against the three Decepticons.

Vinillus takes on Starscream, she shot a few bullets and Starscream dodged all three and returned three more bullets. The Autobot throws a hard punch to Starscreams head, which causes the Decepticon foe to fall onto the ground for a second. He stands back up quickly, tripping Vinillus in the process. Her back hits the ground and Starscream places his foot on her stomach to pin her down.

The Decepticon activates a cannon and aims at Vinillus's chest, "I've been waiting all day to kill an Autobot." Her optics widen in alarm. Vinillus tries to break free, only to be impaled and shot at four times in her chest. Her lifeless body remains on the ground as Starscream quickly walks away to join Megatron and Grindor on killing Optimus Prime.

The Autobot leader manages to kill Grindor by ripping his head in half and damage Starscream slightly before getting killed by Megatron. The rest of the Autobots arrive at the scene, Bumblebee lets Sam into his Camaro and they drive off with the two remaining Decepticons retreating from being outnumbered.

Both Autobot siblings lie on the ground, dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, I guess? I don't own GrindorPrime's death or Transformers, only my OC and her death. Uh...This is sort of awkward. Should I just end it here? Yeah, I'll just end the chapter here. Type a review if you wish, or favorite/follow if you have not or want to! Uh... ^-^'**

**Vo**


	5. Chapter 5

_Two small sparklings lied on separate metal berths, both were identical but opposite genders. The mech was red and blue, the femme was a solid white. A large red robot with sky blue optics looked at the two recharging sparklings. _

_"Sentinel Prime, we have the two sparklings' designations." The red robot looks behind his shoulder to another robot standing in the doorway of the room, "Though, their creators remain a mystery." __He wished to know the sparklings' creators, so possibly he could return the two. __ "Their names?" __Sentinel stands up from his kneeling position and turns around so his whole body is facing the robot. __"The mech's name is Orion Pax, the femme's name is Vinnell."_

_ The large red robot looks back at the twins, and repeats their names. "Thank you, Wheeljack." Sentinel Prime turns to the blue robot, who's optics were staring deeply into Sentinel's, "I've told you, I wish to go by Que, not Wheeljack." The Prime blinked twice at Que, then realized he said his former name, "Sorry, I'm just not used to your sudden change in designation, Que." The blue robot sighed, his shoulders slumped. "Why don't you recharge? You've been working a long time on the sparklings' designations." Que accepted the offer, leaving Sentinel with the now awake twins. _

_Vinnel looked up at Sentinel with her big blue optics and smiled, while her brother only looked at Sentinel with a neutral expression. The femme reached up for Sentinel, grabbed his beard and tugged on it lightly. He gave a light chuckle, "We have one soft femme, one strong mech." He said with a smile while removing the sparkling's hand from his beard. "Both could make wonderful Primes..." He stared at Orion Pax in deep thought, would he ever become Prime? If either of these two became Prime, he would be so proud, as if he was the creator of these two sparklings. __"Two young Autobots, having much to learn. I shall mentor you with the knowledge I have."_

* * *

><p><em>And so the years went passed and the two sparklings grew with the aid of Sentinel Prime's guidance. The two were inseparable, and would only cry if they were. Sentinel respected the twin's love for each other, he deeply liked the fact these two could work together without arguing. He's never heard the two get slight irritation of the other, they were quite fond and always there for each other. None of the other Autobots would dare to separate the two, if they had; they would be punished by Sentinel, he hates to see the sparklings upset.<em>

_Orion Pax was fierce and always eager to learn how to fight, Vinnel was a fiesty femme unlike others. Less on the fighting side, but only fought when necessary. His bond between the twins has grown, he shared more about the history and knowledge of Cybertron and shared his love with the two._

* * *

><p><em>More and more years, supposedly a century, had passed. Orion Pax became Optimus Prime with great honor. Vinnell became Vinillus Prime, being the first femme Prime, she has sworn to keep it a secret. Sentinel Prime was proud of the twins, for becoming Primes. Only Sentinel and Optimus Prime knew about Vinillus, others don't suspect a thing. They respected her sudden designation change when Orion Pax became Optimus.<em>

_The pride of becoming Primes was soon over as the Great War commenced. The Ark, with Sentinel Prime on board, fled. Only to crash and never be heard from again. This enraged Vinillus the most, she loved Sentinel like a creator, she fought bravely in the Great War alongside Optimus. The war consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Both Autobots and Decepticons spread across the galaxy, searching for the Cube. Optimus Prime became the leader of the Autobots after Sentinel disappeared._

_Vinillus and Optimus Prime stuck together, and gathered a small team of Autobots when they heard the All Spark landed on a planet called "Earth." Optimus sent the team's youngest scout, Bumblebee, to search for the needed glasses a human boy owned. It was a test to see if the young scout was prepared for battle, to test if he was worthy to even be a scout. He has proved himself a soldier of the Autobots after becoming the boy's guardian._

_A war unexpectedly occurred on planet Earth, in Mission City. Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, was killed along with many of the other Decepticons invading the planet. Long after, the Decepticon leader was revived by the remaining All Spark shard, and he, with the help of two other Decepticons, killed the Prime twins._

_Being one of the first Primes, The Fallen knew Vinillus's secret of being a Prime, though he told Megatron nothing about it. He only said, "Kill the sister first, it'll make him weak at the sight of her dead." He was half right, it didn't make him weak, it made him a little vulnerable, but enraged. More enraged than he ever has been and ever will be. __Optimus Prime was killed soon after his sister was._

* * *

><p><em>Being the last two Primes, The Fallen took his advantage to move to Earth and claim their sun. He used the broadcast system to hack into all electronics and tell humans of his threat. The Autobots took their move and found the Matrix of Leadership with the aid of Jetfire, an old-timer Decepticon that had switched over to the Autobots once he had come out of stasis.<em>

_Sam Witwicky had the idea of using the Matrix of Leadership to bring Optimus and Vinillus back to life._

_Another battle, over the Matrix of Leadership, commenced in Egypt. Where Optimus and Vinillus's bodies were transferred to for the boy, Sam Witwicky, to revive the two for them to defeat The Fallen and prevent his plans of harvesting Earth's sun._

_The boy had died in the process of retrieving the Matrix and bringing it to the twins, receiving the message "The Matrix is not found, it is earned." He was brought back to life, with the Matrix turning from dust to the actual Matrix of Leadership._

_Sam climbed onto Vinillus's chest first, and plunged the Matrix into the deceased femme's chest, bringing her back to life._

_Her optics turned on, a whirring sound broke her long silence._

**Here it is, the origin of Orion Pax and Vinnell. I do not own Transformers; Sentinel Prime, Que/Wheeljack and Megatron, etc. I do own the origin and Vinillus's previous name, well sort of. I searched "Vinnell" into Google and found out "The Vinnell Corporation is an international private military company based in the United States specializing in military training, logistics, and support in the form of weapon systems maintenance and management consultancy." Try searching it for yourself. Thanks for reading! Type a review if wanted! :)**

**Vo**


	6. Chapter 6

The Autobot femme waited for the boy to climb off her chest before trying to stand. Ratchet rushed over to help Vinillus get up while Optimus was just waking from his death. His body convulsed and his optics flickered on. He begins to get up and saw the human who revived him, "Boy, you've returned for me." He looks down at Sam, then up to Jetfire. "A living Prime! I don't believe it!" The old-timer Autobot held the side of his stomach, where half of it was gone.

Out of no where, The Fallen appeared and knocked every Autobot and human to the ground. He grabbed the Matrix from Optimus's chest, "My Matrix." He stomped on Optimus before flying into the air and disappearing. He reappeared on the pyramid and put the key into the Harvester. "My brothers couldn't stop me from this."

"Get up Prime!" Ironhide shouted from where he was, everyone was getting back up on their feet. Sam stared at the wounded Prime, "No no no! You gotta get up! He's gonna start the machine! Optimus!" The Autobot leader struggled to get up, he received barely enough energy from the Matrix.

Jetfire saw this, and offered his parts to Optimus, but his sister interrupted Jetfire. "He doesn't need a sacrifice. He needs a sister." She stared at Optimus, watching him struggle. Jetfire gave her the most confused look he can give.

Vinillus walked over to her brother, he was in a kneeling position with his head slightly down. "Optimus, you know the drill?" She whispers to him and he nods without looking up. "Then do it." The Autobot leader's head jerked up to Vinillus, her hand was stretched out for Optimus to grab. "Vinillus-" He reaches up to her hand while speaking, "No. We're doing it." She cuts him off, still letting him grab onto her hand.

After he stands, still holding her hand, he grabs her other hand. "You sure about this?" He mutters to her, his optics were locked into her's, and Vinillus nods.

The two stand there for a moment, with all eyes on them. A whirring noise came from the two and both their sparks glowed from inside their chambers, glowing brighter as the seconds grew.

Vinillus started to speak in Cybertronian, but even the Autobots couldn't figure out what she was saying. A single Cybertronian word was shouted at the same time by the twins. A blinding light consumed the two, fading away with one figure standing in place where Optimus was standing, Vinillus was gone.

The new Cybertronian looked exactly the same as Optimus, just with new attachments. He had jets on his back with winds that positioned themselves, he had added cannons and armor. He had twice as much energy as before, if not three times as before. "Let's roll." Optimus's deep voice came out of the Autobot as his face mask went into place. He used his jets to fly into the air to get to the pyramid faster, where The Fallen and Megatron stood.

The Autobot managed to destroy the Harvester before it could fully activate, then he fights The Fallen and Megatron. After a fierce battle, Megatron is severely injured and flees with Starscream, and The Fallen was destroyed by having his spark ripped out and crushed with the clear message from the Autobot, "I rise, you fall."

* * *

><p>After the battle, the Autobot approaches the rest of the team, all of them confused and amazed. The Cybertronian put his hands on his hips and stood, full of pride.<p>

His spark glowed brightly, once more having the blinding light consume him. Two figures reappeared, both lying on the ground and out of energy.

Ratchet was the first to approach the two, scanning them for any injuries. "Optimus?" The Autobot femme stayed on the ground, not wanting to move. "Yeah?" He replied, not moving either. "Let's not do that again." Optimus closes his optics at her voice, "Didn't we agree on that the last time?" They chuckled for a moment before standing up.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell just happened?" Ironhide cuts into their short conversation. "We fused." Vinillus looks from Ironhide to Optimus, "Did we not?" Her hands were on her knees, she was venting heavily, "We did. It just took too much energy." He was in a similar position, but venting less.

"Wait, Cybertronians can fuse?" Ratchet turns around from Jetfire, Vinillus shook her head, "Only we can. It takes a lot of energy. And you need two requirements; a Prime and a sibling. And since we're twins, it makes everything so much easier." She lied, you needed two Primes that were siblings. But she needed to lie, or her secret will no longer be one.

* * *

><p>Everyone was still confused long after that has happened, but carried on soon after. Ratchet was in his med bay, repairing any wounded Autobots, but he was focusing more on Jetfire. His wounds were fatal, and he's lucky he's still alive. "I need to get back to my actual med bay, I have all my tools there." Ratchet examined the offline Jetfire. His stomach was no longer leaking energon, but did have sparks flying out every now and then.<p>

Optimus thanked Sam many times for reviving him and Vinillus on the aircraft carrier that was heading back to the United States. The Autobot leader stood next to Sam, with his hands on his hips. Vinillus walked up from behind him and grabbed one of his hands.

Optimus sent out a message, Vinillus closed her optics, listening carefully. _"Our races united by a history long forgotten and a future we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on."_

Vinillus had her arm wrapped around Optimus's neck by the time he finished the message, the Prime turned his head to his sister, and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Revenge of the Fallen. Sorry once more, this went a little quicker than I wanted. I do not own Transformers, like Jetfire, The Fallen, but I do own the fusion between Optimus and Vinillus. I don't own Optimus's message either. Ah so many things I do and don't own. The fusion idea was just to keep the old-timer Jetfire alive, I thought it'd be nice. <strong>**Hope you really enjoyed.**

**If you want to type a review, go right ahead. If you like/love this story go ahead and favorite/follow. :)**

**Thanks for reading this.**

**Vo**


	7. Chapter 7

_"What?!" The femme's demanding voice made the soldier cringe, "Vinnell, please-" The soldier looked at the tall white femme, glowering over him, "No! You can't just barge in here and say that! Que-" The Autobot femme shouted at the smaller soldier, but he interrupted her and spoke quickly, "Sentinel left you and your brother a message before the Ark crashed."_

_An identical Autobot walked into the room in response of the shouting and saw the angered face of his twin. "What happened?" He rushed over to his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking deeply into her face. "Orion Pax, the Ark has crashed and Sentinel won't respond, we're assuming he went offline..." Que's voice trailed off at the thought of the great Prime being dead._

_Orion Pax looked away from Vinnell and watched as Que shifted nervously around, "I wish to hear the message, Que." The blue Autobot instantly played the message for the two. _

_"Vinnell, Orion Pax, as you know, the Ark has been damaged and is now shooting uncontrollably through space, we'll crash any moment now. I don't know if I'll survive, but know this, the Pillars are on board with me and I've gathered as many as I could before I placed myself in a small chamber to keep me safe. You two need to continue on without me. Orion Pax, I expect you to become leader of the Autobots and with great honor, you should become Prime. Vinnell, help your brother through the Great War and find the All Spark. You two have accomplished so much since you were sparklings, and I'm sorry I will not be there for your next accomplishment. Find the All Spark and defeat the Decepticons, for it has always been your destinies."_

_The two twins found themselves slightly embracing each other, a single energon tear came out of Vinnell's optic._

_A static noise erupted and consumed the message, it was over. _

_Sentinel was gone._

* * *

><p>Vinillus stared off into Earth's cloudy sky, the sun peeking out of a few clouds as they move along with the wind. It has been a day or two since the NEST left Egypt to travel back to the base.<p>

She glanced back to where the Autobots' alt. modes were parked, they were neatly arranged. Vinillus could only see one motorcycle, Chromia. She realized Arcee and Elita-1 were killed in the battle. Now, they were the only two femmes on the team, but Vinillus was grateful for her to be alive, though she was severely damaged and couldn't be repaired until the Autobots get back to base, as the government ordered. Vinillus was afraid she might go offline, permanently.

The Autobot femme was right, just around midnight, Chromia passed. Due to the extremely large amount of energon loss and damage inflicted on her. Ratchet was enraged he couldn't do his job and help her, now he blames himself for her demise. Though he was permitted to work _only_ on Jetfire. Chromia's motorcycle sat quietly at the end of the aircraft carrier. The grief over the Autobot triplets soon died away, Chromia was sent back to join her deceased sisters.

A deep hole sat in Vinillus's chest, emotionally and physically. She stared at the large cavity sitting in her chest, metal was bent to reveal a large hole. Jetfire's wounds were far worse than the femme's, no one knows exactly how Jetfire is still alive.

* * *

><p>The trip back the the NEST base took a few days, no more Autobots died, much to Vinillus's pleasure. The NEST was prepared for the Autobots' arrival, the med bay was first priority for Ratchet as always. Jetfire was repaired a little, no more energon or sparks were coming out of the wound.<p>

More Autobots were making a long journey to Earth and should arrive soon, a rough estimate of five Autobots. The Autobots recently had a new Autobot named Wheelie, a former Decepticon. He was incredibly small, but the team could understand. He was a blue RC monster truck.

The Autobots drove into the large clearing in front of the base, Lennox ran up to Optimus and Vinillus's alt. modes. "Man, I hate this job. Give me a second." He was out of breath from running, "Okay, we contacted the arriving Autobots, they were landing in a space ship called the 'Xantium.' They identified themselves as the 'Wreckers.' And the three should be here in a second." He continues to breath heavily, though less hard.

A loud rumble echoed through the clearing as three Nascar vehicles let their tires screech when they drifted into the clearing, all three of them sending dust into the air. Optimus and Vinillus instantly transformed to greet the three, who were now transforming.

The three were loaded with weapons and had visors covering their optics. One of them was red and white, another was green and the last was slightly blue, had some white on him. "Not what I was expecting-But they're still Autobots." Vinillus muttered to her brother while staring at the Wreckers.

"We heard that you're Optimus Prime, and his sister Vinillus?" The red one steps forward, he had a slight beard and was a little overweight. _Oh man, he has a Scottish accent. _Vinillus thought as the twins nod at the same time. "I'm Leadfoot, one of the Wreckers." He steps back an inch and lets the green one introduce himself, "I'm Roadbuster, and that's Topspin, he don't speak much." _Do they _all_ have Scottish accents?_ Vinillus continued to watch the Wreckers. "We are glad to have you here, under our command." Optimus knows the Wreckers could be a little rebellious to orders, he just reminds them he's the leader.

"Now, don't go lovey-lovey on me or I'll kick your ass." She pointed at the three Wreckers, "I got enough mechs on my back, I don't need three more. Being the only femme here, means you get all the affection from the mechs. I'm warning you, or you'll be seeing the med bay for the rest of your life." She smiled pleasantly at the three after menacingly threatening them.

"I have to say, you're pretty damn funny." Leadfoot was chuckling, enjoying the femme's words. "Yeah, especially for being the only femme." Vinillus sighs and rolls her eyes. She crosses her arms, then transforms into her Trion. "That's a rule now, no hittin' on Vinillus." Leadfoot mutters to Roadbuster. "Sorry to break the rule, Leadfoot, but she is one sexy Autobot." Hearing this, Vinillus kicks up dust with her rear tires before speeding away towards the base. Leadfoot glances between Optimus and the Trion in awe, "Dude, Optimus, you are one lucky Autobot to have a sister like that."

* * *

><p>A week has passed since the Wreckers arrived, Vinillus was sent out alone to retrieve the new Autobot who has just arrived at Earth. Her Trion sped through a field to find the Autobot's pod, she found a large hole with an Autobot who transformed into a Mercedes Benz E550. At the sight of Vinillus transforming, the Autobot transformed in response. Vinillus stopped, she recognized this Autobot somewhere, a long time ago.<p>

She watched the Autobot approach her, he was a dark blue, and he had small glasses on his nose with sky blue hair lying flat on the side of his head, revealing no hair on the top, _I know you from somewhere, but who are you?_ Vinillus kept herself from asking the Autobot, it would be rude. "Vinnell?" The Autobot femme flinched back in shock, _now I know you!_ "Que?"

"Vinnell! I haven't seen you since the Ark crashed!" He semi-smiled, his odd teeth shined brightly. "It's Vinillus. It's good to see you too. I'm sure Optimus would be happy to see you." Que turned to the femme, she was watching his every move. "Optimus?...Oh you mean Optimus Prime! Yes, I meant to come a couple Earth years ago. " Vinillus nodded, understanding. It seemed sort of odd to find him here. Especially when their encounter floated in Vinillus's mind, as if it were yesterday.

"Let's go back to base, I don't want to stay out in the open any longer." She made up an excuse while looking around the field, nothing was in sight. No humans, no vehicles. Que transformed back into his blue Mercedes Benz E550, while Vinillus transformed back into her Trion Nemesis.

The two make it back to the base, with Optimus waiting for them. His Peterbilt transformed as the two parked and transformed.

"Que? It's been a long time, old friend." Vinillus rolled her eyes, Optimus always calls his long-lost Autobots "old friends." She watched the two shake hands, "You two have gotten bigger from the last time we've seen each other. Heck, you weren't even a Prime!" Optimus softly chuckles, "It has been more than three Earth centuries since we've seen each other."

* * *

><p>A day or two passed, and the last two Autobots who arrived came to base. Dino, set his vehicle to a red Ferraria 458 Italia. While Brains was a Lenovo laptop. The new Autobots haven't met the whole team, which gave Vinillus an idea.<p>

"All new Autobot recruits, report to hangar three." A loud voice came out of the speakers, and the new recruits instantly responded and drove to hangar three. The whole team was there, waiting for all six of the new recruits. They all transformed and watched Vinillus.

"As you know, Optimus is the leader of the Autobots, and I'm his first lieutenant," All six of the Autobots nod at her clarification, "We have Ratchet, our chief medical officer, and here's a heads up, watch out for his wrenches. They hurt." The six smile and nod again as Ratchet steps forward, "Then there's Bumblebee, our youngest scout. Ironhide, our weapon specialist, who likes to show off his cannons, so don't get him angry or he'll really show you them up close in action. Sideswipe is a soldier, he's pretty chill if you ask me." The three Autobots stepped forward as their names were called.

The Autobots were now faintly chuckling at Vinillus's introduction, "There's Wheelie, he's an RC monster truck, but you can't control the little runt." She glanced at the small RC monster truck, "Hey!" He yelled at her as he transformed. Vinillus continued on, "The devilish twins, Skids and Mudflap, will annoy the hell outta you, keep a distance if you don't want a lecture." _From killing the two blasted twins,_ "And lastly, Jetfire, a former Decepticon. He's an old-timer, but he's just as dangerous as Ratchet's wrenches-But both are pretty dangerous. With the advice I just gave you, on your third day here, you shouldn't get any damage inflicted on you, unless you're that glitch-headed." Vinillus smiles as she finishes her introduction. "Oh yeah, I've told the Wreckers this, but no hitting on me. Or you'll have hell to pay." She smiled again. Some of the Autobots eyed her warily, but carried on. "Now that you all are gathered here, you are going to go through strict training, led by Ironhide." Vinillus stepped back from her position and let Ironhide take over.

* * *

><p>Vinillus's Trion drove out into the cold night air, Optimus watching her and going unnoticed. She transformed and stared into the night sky, lots of tiny white stars dotted the sky, forming what humans call it, the "Milky Way."<p>

She didn't realize how long she was standing outside until Sideswipe approached her, "You've been out here for a couple hours, you feeling alright?" She flinched at his sudden appearance, "Um, yeah I'm okay. Why are you out here?" He skated closer to Vinillus, "I needed some fresh air. You?" Vinillus stopped looking at the stars and focused on Sideswipe, "I always go outside on perfect nights like this. The cold fresh air calms me down."

Sideswipe blinked a few times before speaking again, "Calms you down?" Vinillus nods, "So much has happened in my life, it can be a bit stressful." She looks down, feeling ashamed she has to keep her secrets. "What's bothering you the most?" The Autobot femme looks up to Sideswipe's blue optics, _being__ a Prime._ "Sentinel Prime's disappearance." Sideswipe tilted his head slightly, "Sentinel Prime? Wasn't he the Autobots' leader before Optimus?" Vinillus nods solemnly, "He went offline after the Ark crashed." She lightly sighed, "We haven't heard from him since." Sideswipe scoots a little closer, placing a hand on the femme's shoulders, "You miss him, don't you?" Grief filled his eyes the longer Vinillus stared at him, "He raised Optimus and I since we were sparklings." We both stood out in the night, staring at the stars in silence. "You think he's out there?" Sideswipe glanced at Vinillus, "Maybe." She didn't look away from the stars. She continued to stare into the night sky, and vowed...

_Wherever you are Sentinel, we will find you._

**Oh my gosh, spending a whole say on this can make your brain hungry to type more. I do not own Transformers; Que, Dino, Brains, Wheelie, the Wreckers, etc. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're entering Dark of the Moon, yay. Write a review or favorite/follow if you haven't, or if you want to. :)**

**Vo**


	8. Chapter 8

_Two identical Autobots walked into a large chamber in silence, the only sound came from their metal feet, clanging on the floor with each step. The femme took a sharp intake of breath and let it out, "This is it." She breathed in amazement. The whole chamber was dark grey, with one continuous blue light lining the walls and floor to make an incredible pattern. The patterns were symmetrical, but each one had a different picture made out of the blue lights in the center of the whole pattern. Cybertonian words were made with separate blue lights. Some of them said, "Primus" or "Unicron."_

_The chamber glowed faintly, revealing little or no color on the two Autobots. When the twins stopped at the edge of a circle made out of the blue lights on the floor, the chamber subtly shook. Sensing the twins' presence, the circle moved up and revealed a small glowing artifact, shaped like a small sphere, the center of it glowed brightly, bright enough to light a large portion of the chamber. "Orion Pax, Vinnell. I have watched you since the beginning." A deep baritone voice called out to them, it sounded as if it came out of the object. The twins slightly flinched at the sudden voice._

_"You two are worthy of becoming Primes, from what I've seen from you two." The voice continued, "I, Primus, evolve the twins, Vinnell and Orion Pax, into Primes." The two kneeled at the floating object, "Vinnell," The femme looked up, "Being the first femme Prime," Her optics widen a notch as he spoke, "Do you promise to never reveal your life as a Prime?" She nods quickly, "I promise."_

_"Orion Pax," The mech now looked up to the floating object, "Do you promise to protect your sister and become the leader of the Autobots?" Orion Pax stared deeply into the glowing sphere, "I promise."_

_"Then by the power of Primus, I grant you two the power of Primes." The voice faded as the sphere grew in brightness, consuming the twins. A surge of power went through the twins as the light engulfed them. Symbols in Cybertronian were put in her vision and whispered by an unknown voice. Kliks later, the light faded back to it's original state, "You are now Vinillus Prime, the first femme Prime, and Optimus Prime, the Autobots' leader." The voice disappeared, never to be heard again. The sphere went back into the circle as it lowered back into the ground, a click came from the circle as it locked into place._

_"We're Primes." The now Vinillus Prime continued to stare at the circle in awe, "Feels amazing." Optimus Prime replied to her faint whispers, also looking at the circle. Vinillus stared at the circle in deep thought, "How am I going to keep my promise?" The femme whispered. "You will need to keep it, until it is necessary to reveal your true identity as an Autobot." Pushing the topic away, Optimus turned to his sister, "Will you be my first lieutenant, Vin?" She froze, staring into his sky blue optics, "Ah, lucky you still get to call me by my nickname. But yes, I will be your first lieutenant." He smiled at his beloved sister._

_The two twins walked out of the large chamber, the blue lights fading off as they walk towards the entrance. "So, how are we going to explain this to the team? I know it's a small team but, how?" Optimus shrugged, then smiled as if an idea popped into mind. "I know how, just you watch." The two continued to walk towards a large building, grey like the last one._

_Four Autobots stood inside the building, all of them looking at the twins in curiosity. "We've been waiting Orion Pax." The black one stepped forward, but Optimus held up a hand for him to hold his thought, "I am now Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. And, my sister has decided to change her name to Vinillus, she is second in command." The four nod, "So you're a Prime now, amazing." The silver Autobot looked in awe at the Autobot leader. The twins' model changed slightly, more armor was added and their voices sounded less like their old ones._

_"Optimus Prime, we've been thinking of sending Bumblebee to find the human male on Earth. Do you approve?" The black Autobot spoke again, Bumblebee's optics shone brightly with excitement. "I approve, Ironhide." Optimus turned his attention to the yellow young scout standing beside the black Autobot, "Bumblebee, you should prepare for your long journey across the galaxy to Earth. Be careful, the humans could be friends or foes." The Prime had hesitation and uncertainty in his voice._

_The young scout soon left for planet Earth, ready for what dangers await him. The team of the remaining Autobots, left on Cybertron, waited for the young scout to send out a message for the team to come to Earth and assist him._

_"It's odd," Vinillus stared into the sky, Optimus looked over to her, "What's odd?" He continued to stare at her, but she didn't look away from the sky. "How quickly we became Primes." She lightly sighed, her shoulders were slumped. "It did seem like it was just one klik. It was actually an orbital cycle." The femme flinched in shock, "A whole orbital cycle? We weren't even in there for that long!"_

_"When the light engulfed us, we were stuck in the same position in that light for a whole orbital cycle. I'm not entirely sure why it took that long, I guess it's never done two Autobots at the same time." He continued to stare at his sister, mostly focusing on how beautiful she looked at night, the glowing sky reflecting off her white armor gave her that unique characteristic._

_"You know," Kliks passed since the two spoke, Optimus broke the silence, "Sentinel would be proud." Vinillus gave a weak smile, she missed Sentinel. She wished he was here to see their goals being reached._

_A faint explosion filled Vinillus's sensitive audio receptors. Her head snapped back towards the building, "What's wrong?" Her optics took a quick glance at her brother, "You didn't hear that?" He shook his head, his spark rattled with worry. He was about to speak before Vinillus interrupted him and whispered, "Sh, wait." Another explosion, louder this time, filled both their audio receptors. The lieutenant's optics widened, "I think Decepticons are attacking the base!"_

* * *

><p>The Autobots neared in on a small warehouse, supposedly having a Decepticon taking refuge inside. The Autobots' cannons were charged and ready, letting out a quiet buzzing noise. Human soldiers were also surrounding the building, they kept eyeing it warily.<p>

Vinillus took a sharp intake of breath and walked up to the entrance of the warehouse, her cannons ready. She pushed the door open, slowly and steadily. Daylight consumed the darkness, lighting up the whole interior. Crates and desks lined the walls, stacked on each other and collecting dust. A single machinery sat in the middle of the large room, it was a F-22 Raptor. It looked like nothing else but Starscream, but more like..._Thundercracker_.

Vinillus stuck her head out of the warehouse to give out the identity of the Decepticon. She knew the Decepticons most, she could identify a Decepticon in a klik. The Decepticon seemed to be in stasis, "It's the Decepticon Seeker, Thundercracker." The Autobots instantly raised their weapons in slight alarm, "He's offline." Optimus was the first to take a peek, he walked inside and stared at Thundercracker. "What do we do with him?" Vinillus whispered to her brother, careful not to wake the Decepticon, just in case.

"Most likely dispose of him, we don't want him coming out of stasis and destroying human property. What do you think?" He stared at his sister as she walked slowly up to the offline Decepticon. There was a different signature coming from Thundercracker, the signature before was his stasis signature, now he has an online signature. She panicked, "He's online!" She tried not to be loud, but she couldn't help it.

The Decepticon instantly began to transform, he turned around a couple times to look at his surroundings. His red optics were confused, they almost looked frightened. Like he had no idea where he was. Thundercracker stayed silent, except for grunting a few times, even when he spotted me, he didn't activate a weapon or yell at me. "Don't shoot. Hold your fire!" Vinillus ordered the Autobots and soldiers, who were ready to pounce on the Decepticon. Optimus gave her the most confused and dumbfounded face he had.

"Thundercracker?" He turned his head towards the femme, "You-You're an Autobot!" He said in alarm, he backed up a few feet. Vinillus deactivated her cannons, "I'm not going to hurt you." She held her hands up, her optics were watching the shadows disappear as the warehouse doors were opened wider, figures stood in the entrance.

"Is this some kind of a trap?" He grumbled at the femme, he clearly didn't recognize her, it caused Vinillus's spark to drop. "No, Thundercracker. I'm here to help you." He snorts at her statement, "Then why are they still pointing weapons at me?" Vinillus turned around to see the Autobots, pointing cannons at the Decepticon.

"Deactivate your weapons." She calmly ordered her team, when they refused she raised her voice, "Deactivate your weapons. If you have anything against this, you can wait outside _without_ interfering." The Autobots stepped outside, Optimus with them. They eyed her and the Decepticon warily before they were out of sight.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Vinillus looked at Thundercracker, he was about the same height as her. He shook his head. "Do you know Vinnell?" He froze and nodded slightly, "Are you Vinnell?" He asked, still confused and frightened. "I am, but I had my designation changed to Vinillus. Like I said, I'm here to help you."

"Why? Why help a Decepticon? You were originally here to kill me, so why don't you?" Vinillus sighs at the Decepticon, and places a hand on his shoulder, "Because, Thundercracker, we used to be best friends before the war." Thundercracker widened his optics, and it all came back to him. Every memory he had with her suddenly appeared and played itself in his mind. "Is it really you?" She nodded, "I thought you were gone after the war!" He embraced the femme slightly, then quickly pulled her out, "I'm sorry, I didn't-" Vinillus shushed him, beckoning for him to come outside, "I think you can be one of the Autobots. How does that sound, old friend?" He nodded and smiled.

Vinillus knew the Autobots wouldn't accept him at first, but this Decepticon was her life before the Great War. The two used to be best friends, ignoring the rules to stay away from the opposite race. They were split up after the war had started, and never heard from each other again.

Thundercracker always hated being a Decepticon, Megatron no longer allowed the Seeker to indulge himself, making Thundercracker no longer want to serve Megatron. The Decepticon leader severely punished the Decepticon once he figured out Thundercracker's plans to escape the Decepticon territory and join the Autobots. It left a large scar on the Seeker.

"Optimus, this is one of my long-lost friends from before the Great War. He wishes to become an Autobot." Thundercracker stood nervously next to Vinillus. "Thundercracker, for being a Decepticon your whole life, it is hard to say we could ever trust you. But, if you prove to be a worthy Autobot, we will let you join our side." Thundercracker simply nodded his head, understanding.

Thundercracker was sort of navy blue, he was a Decepticon that had a similar body shape as Starscream, which makes him a Seeker. All Seekers look alike, same model of the F-22 Raptor, just different colors. Vinillus snapped out of her trance, she caught herself staring at the Decepticon and looked away before he could see her watching him. She walked over to her brother.

"Hey, what's with this? You trust Jetfire, but not Thundercracker?" Vinillus grabs Optimus's shoulder as he turned to walk away, Optimus sighs and turns his head, "Vinillus, he might still be working as a Decepticon. Jetfire's a whole 'nother story, Bumblebee and a few others confirmed he was trustworthy." Vinillus stops walking after Optimus and took her hand off his shoulder, the action causes the Autobot to stop walking and turn around, her face was blank, "You trust them but not me?" Vinillus tried her best to keep a straight face, Optimus stared at her, noticing what he said and tried to fix it, "Vinillus I didn't mean it that way-" He was cut off by the sound of her transforming into her alt. mode.

She sped away, back to the base. The femme didn't answer any of the calls from the rest of the team or the humans. She only drove in silence, down the road towards the base. She kept thinking that she overreacted, the Autobots just met the Decepticon. Same with Jetfire, they just met him. Heck, his location was told, by a _Decepticon_! Why shouldn't Thundercracker be trusted? She kept repeating the same question in her head...

_Your own brother can't even trust you?_

**Oh no, Vinillus got the wrong message. Hope you enjoyed this. I own everything here, except Thundercracker who is a Seeker in the Transformers world. I'm pretty sure he isn't in the movies, but I'd just love to include my favorite Seeker! I'm shipping the Vinillus and Thundercracker! :)**

**Klik = About 1 Earth minute ... Orbital Cycle = 1 Earth day**

**The sphere...Oh man, I dunno what the heck that is. It just popped into mind. I have an idea for where it came from. :3**

**Okay, sorry to go fangirl, but last night I found a Jazz action figure, and I screamed. :)**

**The action figure was literally from 2007, it looks old and everything. The top of the car was off and no where to be found, it was off as if Jazz's Pontiac was a convertible.**

**Hope you enjoyed; Type a review or favorite/follow if you haven't. Until next time! (HAPPY NEW YEAR!) :D**

**Vo**


	9. Chapter 9

The white Trion quickly drove down the road, ignoring the jet flying overhead. The loud rumble of the jet sent shivers through her car, _that's why he's called Thundercracker._ The rumbling became louder as the jet flew closer to Vinillus.

She quickly transformed, grabbed the jet's wings and crashed him in the ground. Thundercracker transformed, his head hitting the ground. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled at the Autobot while rubbing his head. "You were following me." _And I don't like being followed._ "Under your brother's command." He stayed in his sitting position, still rubbing his head.

Vinillus stayed silent, her fists balled and her shoulders were tight. The team caught up with the two in their alt. modes. Optimus transformed while still driving, he ran up to Vinillus, "What happened?" He stared at Thundercracker, who was still on the ground. "She attacked me." Vinillus kept her head down as Thundercracker answered. Optimus sighed, "There's still a Decepticon in the area." Thundercracker waved his hand, "Excluding you, Thundercracker." The Seeker nodded his head.

"I know where the second Decepticon is." Vinillus muttered, her brother staring at her in slight shock, "How?" The femme looked up at her brother, "You know I can sense energon signatures better than any of you. It's faint, but nearby." She pointed towards a small city in the distance. "Oh great, it's in a public area." Thundercracker stood up, "Need me to fly around it to see if I can find the Decepticon?" Optimus nodded and Thundercracker took off.

"I got the wrong message, Optimus. I'm sorry." The Autobot leader shook his head, "I'm sorry I said it like that. The thing is, Thundercracker wasn't in stasis during the Great War. Jetfire was. Primus, he was on an exploratory mission Earth centuries ago!" Optimus sighed, "Listen, Thundercracker is a Decepticon, who looks exactly like Starscream-" Vinillus cut him off for a second, "It's called a Seeker." Optimus stared at her for a klik before continuing, "He went through the Great War, it might have changed him from who he was before the war. I'll allow him on the team-" Vinillus squealed in delight and hugged her brother, repeating her thanks, "But if he starts acting odd, he's gone in a flash." Vinillus nodded, still smiling.

The faint rumble of Thundercracker became louder, his jet came into view and transformed in front of the Autobots. "His signature is much more noticeable when you're closer. He's nearby the edge of the area, in a building I presume." _His voice sounds just like his jet's rumbling._ Vinillus nodded at him, she transformed into her Trion and continued to drive, dodging the small cracks in the asphalt done by her.

"Hey Optimus," Vinillus's brother questionably hummed in response, "Is it possible if I could be a jet?" Silence was on the other end of their chat, "It's rare to see a Triple Changer, Vinillus. Though, it could be a possibility." The femme didn't speak, "I would recommend. You're best at sensing and identifying Decepticons."

"Think I could find a jet?" Vinillus broke the long silence between the two, "Why not be an F-22 Raptor like the Seekers are?" Vinillus slightly snorted at Optimus, "I don't want to look like Starscream." Her brother chuckled, "You're model won't change. You'll look like Starscream in alt. mode, but not when you're transformed. We're twins, our models are permanent." Vinillus went into deep thought.

"You think I should be a Seeker? Well, half Seeker?" She could hear her brother vent lightly, "Like I said, I would recommend." His voice disappeared after that, much to Vinillus's disappointment. He left the chat and continued to drive behind her. Thundercracker's rumbling slightly shook the ground as he flies overhead, struggling to slow down to stay with the team without falling out of the sky.

Vinillus raised her speed to catch up with Thundercracker's jet, a blue light shot out from her headlights as she scans the jet. Thundercracker jerked a little in surprise from this action.

She stopped driving and waited for the metal on the Trion to shift and finish. Plates of armor moved itself across her vehicle, metal inside shifted around. Soon, she was in the form of a white F-22 Raptor. The team stopped and waited in front of her on the road, Thundercracker kept flying around.

Before taking flight, she tested to see if she was an actual Triple Changer. The metal reshifted and reformed into a white Trion. A small squeal of delight came from Vinillus, she transformed again, back into the F-22 Raptor, and flew into the sky. The rumbling of her jet was a soothing noise, it was loud, but sounded soft at the same time.

To test the jet, Vinillus flew around the city, testing the new gadgets inside. Thundercracker followed closely behind, watching her every move. "How is it up there?" Optimus's voice came out of her radio, it sounded clear on the inside, like no noise passed through. "Decepticon has an online signature," She allowed her jet to lower itself closer to the ground, just to get a better feel of the signature. "And it's on the move."

Orders were taken, and the Autobots went in to find the Decepticon. Soldiers were still with them, blocking off the area where the Decepticon was found. "Vinillus, can you identify the Decepticon?" Optimus's voice came back after kliks of silence, the rest of the team was listening to the open chat.

"Oh Primus not this one..." Vinillus muttered as she flies around the city, hoping to see a Decepticon _but_ this one. "It's Barricade." She almost choked on the words, "And just so you know, he's a Saleen S281 police car, if you send out your human police cars, it's a possibility you might mistake him for your own. Though he's driving away from the city. We need to block off his path. There's no way he's just cruising around without noticing us, keep a high alert, he has to be up to something. Thundercracker, think you can keep an optic on Barricade while I check the city for anymore Decepticons?" The tight formation the two jets made broke apart as Thundercracker agreed her request, he watched as the Autobots moved out.

Vinillus moved around the city, searching for any signatures. She didn't notice Thundercracker's deep rumbling of his jet disappeared, until a sharp voice cut through her searching, "Vinillus, we need you at Barricade's location _now_!" Sounded like Ironhide. "I'm on my way." She took a sharp turn around a tall building and headed to Barricade's location, she felt many signatures coming from the same place.

The Autobot femme found herself flying over a small group of Cybertronians, no humans were in sight. The road was cracked, visible from up high. There was a standoff happening down below, Thundercracker was pointing his cannons towards the four Decepticons, _thank Primus._

Vinillus abruptly transformed and landed in the middle of the standoff, next to where Optimus was lying, pointing cannons at two of the four Decepticons. "Okay, let's ease down on the cannons," They all looked at her as she walked behind the Autobots, then went behind the Decepticons, "All at once." Vinillus stopped walking once they all deactivated their cannons, she stood behind Barricade. _This is_ _Barricade, on his left side is Starscream, on his right side is Soundwave and Shockwave._ She thought plainly to herself.

With one swift action she tripped Barricade, Starscream hurled himself at her but ended up being tripped as well. Both found themselves having a cannon pointed at them by Vinillus. The femme eyed Sideswipe, giving him a subtle signal to attack Soundwave and Shockwave, who were pointing cannons at Vinillus, Sideswipe was the closest to the two Decepticons. In an instant, he tripped Soundwave and impaled Shockwave with one of his swords in the arm. Optimus took his move and shot Soundwave twice, causing the Decepticon to flee.

Starscream did an odd move, almost like break-dancing and hit Vinillus in the arm, knocking her to the ground. She quickly stood back up, finding Starscream being attacked by Optimus and Barricade being attacked by Ironhide. She saw the Wreckers attacking Shockwave, but before any more damage could be inflicted on the Decepticon, he fled. Leaving Starscream and Barricade.

Thundercracker met optics with Starscream before the soon-to-be Autobot fled. _He doesn't want Megatron to find out about him wanting to be an Autobot._ Vinillus watched the jet fly away, she didn't notice Starscream staring at her. "Primus, are you a Triple Changer, and a Seeker?" The Autobots quickly stopped their attacks on the two Decepticons. "Why do you care?" Starscream narrowed his optics, "You're right, I don't." He turned around and ran, making it only a few meters before transforming and flying off.

Vinillus turned around to Barricade, who was being firmly held down by the three Wreckers. "Why have you come back?" Vinillus neared in on the Decepticon's face. "You're accomplishing nothing by doing this. What is it that you Decepticons want?" Barricade didn't answer, causing a fist to hit his face. The Decepticon managed to flee, heading the same direction as the other three Decepticons went.

The ride back to NEST was quick and easy for Vinillus, starting off as her Trion, then transforming into her F-22 Raptor, she enjoyed the air. Thundercracker joined in on the fun and the two did a few tricks on the way back to NEST, getting a few applauds and compliments on their perfect formation.

_They're watching us?_ Vinillus saw that the Autobots were in fact under the two jets, watching them. The two jets had continued to do tricks, even when they reached the base.

"Guess they haven't received any damage?" Ratchet was watching them with content, his arms crossed. "I suppose so." Optimus replied to the medic with a hint of sighing in his voice. "What's wrong, Prime?" Ironhide walked up from behind the two, placing a hand on Optimus's shoulder, "You don't seem to be enjoying this." Optimus took a long look at both of his friends, he wished he could tell the two what's really wrong. _She's a Prime. That's what._

* * *

><p>"Want to do a few more tricks then take a break?" Vinillus spoke with Thundercracker while they were both flying in the air, feet away from each other. "Maybe, tight spin." Thundercracker ordered the femme. The two did a spin, making it look like they'll hit each other with the short distance between them. "Nice. You are such a pro at this, why?" Vinillus chuckled at him, they did two big loops in the sky, then spun around again. "I've been a Seeker my whole life. Starscream taught me a couple tricks."<p>

Vinillus sighed, "You know, I thought being a jet would mean I could help the team more, in my terms." They did spirals and spins, puffing out smoke to make an Autobot insignia. "Why's that?" Thundercracker flew a few inches closer to the femme, "My signature readers are sensitive, I can sense a nearby Cybertronian whether it's online or offline, whether it's moving or not. That's how I found you. Flying in the air could give me a better advantage then driving on the roads _all the time_."

"I've seen you sense signatures. You work efficiently." Thundercracker and Vinillus finally transform, finishing their last trick. Vinillus lands in the clearing, "We should do that again sometime." Thundercracker landed nearby, he smiled and fist-bumped her as a response. "That was amazing!" One of the Wreckers, Roadbuster, ran up to the two, "Yeah, especially for Vinillus being a beginner. I have to say, that was pretty awesome." Thundercracker was still smiling, enjoying this moment. _The other Seekers might or might not have done this with him._

The other Autobots, who haven't seen Thundercracker were confused, stunned the rest of the team let a Decepticon in our base. The team had to explain the whole mission they had. Vinillus left the team to their talking and walked away, wanting to be somewhere else.

* * *

><p><em>The explosions got louder, shouts and yells of Cybertronian words were audible. Vinillus instantly stood up, a cannon already activated on her right arm. "Wait," Her brother placed a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from running into the battle that commenced in the building, "We're going to enter quietly, try not to attract attention." The twins slowly crept into the entrance, the Decepticons blew down the second entrance. <em>

_There were two floors, the second only having a walkway to the entrance Vinillus and Optimus walked into, the first floor had a machine in the middle with another entrance the Decepticons blew down. The machine was used to look at planets, almost like a telescope._

_Decepticons were raiding the place, Vinillus could easily identify all five of them, the one leading was unmistakable. She looked behind her shoulder to see her brother's optics moving around, watching the Decepticons fight their way through the Autobot team of Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide. "Optimus, we have to help them!" She whispered-screamed to her brother, he didn't look away. "We need to know why they're here." Vinillus glanced at the Decepticons, then back to Optimus, "So, we just leave the team of three to defend themselves? It's five against three, we need to help!" Optimus looked at his sister, then nodded._

_The two jumped off the walkway, directly in front of Starscream right before the Decepticon lieutenant was about shoot Jazz in the face. Starscream grabbed Jazz's torso and flung him across the room, where Shockwave engaged combat with him._

_"What is it that you want that requires such violent force, Starscream?" Her brother stares at the Decepticon lieutenant, Vinillus takes a tentative step backward. "I am merely here to see an old friend of mine. Oh, what a surprise! She's right here." He puts a finger under Vinillus's chin and draws his finger back towards him, scraping the underside of her chin. "We were never friends." Vinillus blandly states to the Decepticon, but he takes no notice and continues to talk, "However, you don't look like the friend I knew." He smirks when Vinillus tries her best to hide her shock, "We were never friends." She didn't raise her voice, once again said it with bland. "Yes, change in model and designation, the same time your brother has. Might I add, when he became Prime." _

_The fighting behind Starscream had stopped, the Autobots were on their side while the Decepticons were on their side, all of them glaring at each other or watching Vinillus and Starscream. "We're twins, of course my model changed. Designatio__n, I chose to change it. Sounds more fitting when your brother had his designation changed." Starscream eyed her brother warily before standing back, out of the femme's face. _

_"Why are you really here?" Vinillus narrowed her optics. __"I told you, to see an old friend."_

_"We were never friends." Third time she's repeated the sentence, Starscream won't get the message. __"Says who?" Vinillus crosses his arms. "__Me."_

_"You sure we weren't friends?"_

_"Yes." Irritation marked her voice, Starscream smirked, his task of irritating Vinillus was being fulfilled, "That hurts my feelings."_

_"As if you have any." Vinillus snorts. __"I do."_

_"Like being a savage?"_

_"What?" Both sides of the Cybertronian races looked at Vinillus with shocked expressions. __"You heard me." She smirks, Vinillus knew his plan of angering her, now she was trying the same. __"I am not a savage."_

_"Yes you are."_

_"No I'm not."_

_"A Sparkling too!"_

_"No I'm not!" Starscream lashes out at Vinillus, she ducked and jabbed him in the stomach, causing him to back up a few steps. __"Yes. You are." She came up with an idea to anger the lieutenant even more, "I'm surprised you're the second in command-for a Sparkling." She held her position of when she jabbed Starscream, waiting for him to move. The lieutenant activated a cannon, took four quick steps towards her. The cannon aimed itself at her face, before it could shoot, Vinillus grabbed it and swerved the cannon's bullet to one of the Decepticons, Shockwave._

_The move to redirect the cannon's target made Vinillus stand behind the Decepticon lieutenant, his back was faced away from her. Optimus stepped in before anything else could happen, "Starscream, this is unnecessary. Why have you come and engaged combat with my team?" He eyed Shockwave warily, who was holding his shoulder in pain from Starscream's cannon._

_Instead of an answer from the lieutenant, he swiftly turned around and tripped Vinillus, pointing his cannon at the telescope, he shot a single bullet. The telescope exploded from the impact, Vinillus stared at the remaining pieces of the telescope, shocked. Starscream could have killed her right then and there if he hadn't tripped her._

_She couldn't fight back, his foot was placed on her chest to force her down. Optimus tackled the Decepticon, punching him in the face in the process of landing on the ground. "Starscream, that was the last Far-Spaced Seeker we had, and you destroyed it!" He snarled in the lieutenant's face. "It's purpose is for both Autobots and Decepticons!" Starscream smirked, "We have no use for it, therefore, it can be destroyed." Vinillus narrowed her optics at his theory; "destroy anything that isn't a use to us." That's pretty much what he's saying._

_"Thanks for making our job a lot more hard, now will you leave?" Jazz shouted in anger while walking over to Vinillus to help her out. "This was utterly pointless." Vinillus muttered, mostly directing it to herself or Optimus._

* * *

><p><em>"Optimus, what are we going to do without a Far-Spaced Seeker? There are Short-Spaced, but those don't stretch far enough." The Autobot femme frowned, they needed the telescope-like object to find their destination, that would most likely be across the galaxy. "I don't know Vinillus, I think we have to manually find it ourselves. It's impossible to build another, let alone using a Short-Spaced." Optimus looked down while his lieutenant snorted, "So now we're called the 'Manualbots?'" Bland chuckles came from behind the two, the team had approached the twins.<em>

_"Bumblebee to Optimus and Vinillus, are you guys there?" Bumblebee's small voice came into both their audio receptors, "I've found the boy, but I sense Barricade's presence among the area, he's taken the form of a Saleen S281 police car. I have a feeling he's not alone, there might be more Decepticons." Optimus looked at Vinillus, "Travel with caution Bumblebee, we might not arrive there for quite some time." The leader moved his optics around with his head slightly down. "Why?" His voice was pure curiosity, Vinillus couldn't blame him, "Decepticons destroyed the last Far-Spaced Seeker." Bumblebee made an alarmed chirp, though it was dismissed after Vinillus and Optimus said at the same time, "Stay safe."_

**Holy crap, finished this on time. I hope. I do not own Transformers, I would praise Primus if I did. I do own the "Far/Short-Spaced Seeker," if you have no clue what that is, it's practically a telescope, and the Autobots/Decepticons use it to travel around the galaxy. Far-Spaced means they can go all around the galaxy, Short-Spaced means it's limited to where they can go in the galaxy, I'm thinking the max is a solar system or two, maybe three? Hope you enjoyed, type a review if you guys want. If you haven't noticed, italics means flashback. **

**Till next time!~**

**Vo**


End file.
